


Seeing Her Again, After So Long

by greatgreenpumpkin



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Artistic Liberties, F/M, POV First Person, POV Simon, Ratings: PG, ashmin, nimah x simon, nimah/simon, raimon - Freeform, raina x simon, raina/simon, simon x amin twins, simon x nimah, simon x raina, simon/amintwins, simon/nimah, simon/raina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatgreenpumpkin/pseuds/greatgreenpumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Point of view piece. Simon Asher ruminations.<br/>Just my slight alternate take on what was going on in Simon Asher's mind as he entered the room with Alex wherein Raina Amin was found praying and the brief famous event of checking the ear-piece. Quantico 1x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Her Again, After So Long

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simon + Raina](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155240) by xboredsleepycrankyx. 



Fanfic: simon x raina POV short piece; Simon Asher POV piece  
[tumblr](http://greatgreenpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/133101751876/seeing-her-againafter-so-long)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to their rightful creators and producers of the show Quantico. Humble fan. Please don’t sue!  
  


* * *

Inspired by xboredsleepycrankyx recent youtube music vids of these two. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=641KCaNCZfk&feature=youtu.be  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Slowly I entered her place. I wasn’t sure what I was going to find. Gun drawn, Alex by my side. Slowly we entered. It was just after midday. If she was here, she would be praying. But given everything that has past in the last few days, she was Alex’s number one suspect. The twins, well, if anyone knew them, it was me. The last 8 months since my personally discovered truth, head injury and dare I say it, sufferance of the heart, at the realization that Nimah was Mean-ah and Raina, left me on awkward tentahooks. Reconciling what it all meant, well, I couldn’t reconcile with it. Deep down, I was becoming acutely aware that I was mesmorised by the force that was Nimah, and intimately connected to the modesty and purity that was Raina.  I know now why I never felt completely certain of myself around the entity that was Nimah, both twins playing at one. Nimah left me on edge, but Raina left me feeling like everything was okay. That my past, in Gaza, who I was before, the person that I was, did not exist, or could have a future and rectify the wrongs.  
  
The Amins, two very strong FBI trainees, and special agents in their own right. I was fascinated. And never had I ever been made so unsure of who I was as when I interacted with them. But for the better.  
  
Seeing her again… after so long. Her. Raina. Her beautiful form, aura of peace after her prayer. Myself, pointing a gun at her. The feelings that brought up inside of me. I had a job to do. To protect this country, to protect us all. But it felt too familiar. From a life, almost not so long ago.  
  
I always knew where she was.  
  
I would always know where she was.  
  
When Alex asked if I could find them. That wasn’t the hard part.  
  
It was seeing her again. Because up until that point, she was a red dot on my phone. I always knew where she was, because I had always been keeping track of her.  
  
No-one needed to know.  
  
It is different though, going from a red blinking dot, away from my sight, my heart, to suddenly seeing her.  
  
When she blamed me, in that tone of voice, I was ashamed, as I probed further. I gave her the heat-vision binoculars.  
  
Later, as she dressed to go back in under cover, to make that fateful swap, I was torn.  
  
It was everything I could do to stop myself from touching her. I reached up ever so deliberately to check her ear piece was in place. Of course it was.  And she looked up at me, her big beautiful brown eyes staring into mine. There was an unintended moment between us. We both remembered. That moment she trusted me.

 

In the days after our stolen kiss, things seem to slowly fall back to their distant ways. Soon I was no longer at Quantico. So many unexpected events took place and things of a more top secret nature eventually overthrew me.

 

As I looked into her eyes while touching her scarf, I knew she was innocent of the terrorist event.  She was always the stronger of the two, a good FBI agent. She would follow the rules. But I didn’t want her to go in there without me even though we needed to see Nimah. Nimah, who Raina could imitate so well.

The worried look in her eyes did not go unnoticed by me. I am excellent at scrutinising, assessing, analysing. I'm actually better than the analysts. See I've been at this game for much longer now. Undercover agent. And I know, when I see fear and uncertainty. I remember how much Raina hates guns despite how we had to be proficient at it. I couldn't have been more fascinated and proud of her when she shot the hostage taker at the academy, but now it's the real thing.

 Yes, she could hold her own, but I know what it’s like under pressure, and yes, loathe to admit it, I used much worse weaponry under more dangerous circumstances. But, I was in the IDF. I was experienced.  I needed her to be okay. I needed Raina to be safe, and return back to me safely.

Those were always the unspoken truths. And yes, I never speak of them ever.

  
But now, I needed my _heart_ to be okay. 


End file.
